


El encuentro

by NoahLux2



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLux2/pseuds/NoahLux2
Summary: Sólo un encuentro.





	El encuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alguien especial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alguien+especial).



El hombre del abrigo color jengibre esperaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Pulkovo en un frío día de invierno. Caminaba por el espacioso lugar, de un lado para otro con teléfono en mano, esperando un mensaje de aquella persona con la que había hablado por tanto tiempo; tantas horas, tantos meses, tantos años.

Observó un asiento vacío, por lo que no titubeó en sentarse a esperar a aquella persona. Su mente estaba llena de lindos recuerdos, conversaciones ridículas; una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar que el avión que tanto esperaba había aterrizado. Su felicidad se borró y un inexplicable nerviosismo apareció como substituto; sus manos comenzaron a sudar. ¿Y si no era lo que él esperaba? Tenía que prepararse si no. ¿Y si él no agradaba de aquella otra persona? Entonces debía prepararse para el rechazo.

Pensamientos como estos le inundaron la cabeza hasta que, después de unos minutos, llegó un mensaje a su teléfono, y lo analizó por unos segundos:

_«¿Dónde estás?»_

Con el pulso acelerado y un desasosiego que ni él podía controlar, escribió:

_«¿Dónde estoy yo? La pregunta es dónde estás tú»_

Su compañero le indicó su posición y, aun cuando podía parecer un idiota, corrió por los pisos cerámicos del aeropuerto en busca de aquella persona. Las luces pasaban rápidas por su cabeza, con suerte tenía tiempo para pestañear, pues había anhelado ver a esa persona desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Una pregunta vaga nació de la nada en su cabeza: ¿en verdad se puede extrañar a alguien a quien nunca has conocido?

Y después de tanto correr, ahí estaba, en frente, a unos cuantos metros de sí. Sus pensamientos en blanco otra vez, sus manos sudorosas una vez más; pero sintió algo diferente en ese momento. No preguntó si era la persona que buscaba, no hacía falta, él sabía que lo era. Se abalanzó contra su amigo en un fuerte abrazo de oso y, cubriendo parte del rostro de ambos con sus brazos, evitando que los demás los vieran, besó los ásperos y deleitosos labios de aquella persona que, en ese momento, su nombre había olvidado por completo. El contrario lo besó de vuelta sin dudar, e imitó el movimiento del hombre en el abrigo de color jengibre.


End file.
